Ask the Gang
by Ladydeath3
Summary: IF U CAN'T TAKE HUMOR, DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING STORY!!!!!


****

If someone can't take humor, DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!! This is the joke, don't take it defensively. Don't forget to review ,plz. If you don't like it, then don't write anything. Have fun reading!

Ask the Gang

Lady Death: hey there guys, how are you doing?

InuYasha: Who the hell are u suppose to be?

LadyDeath: Me?......oh...I am just a reporter.

Kagome: Hi, Nice to meet u I'm-

LadyDeath: Kagome, I know. My name is LadyDeath.

Miroku: Hey, babe.

Sango: * Holding her fist up* Don't even try!

Miroku: * Sweat drops* Hehe...never mind. But before that, I have to ask you something.

LadyDeath: No

Miroku: But-

LadyDeath: No

Miroku: How-

LadyDeath: No

Miroku: U don't-.

LadyDeath: No

Miroku: Ahh.... I give up! No one wants to bear my child!

Sango: * Looks away*, * murmurs*: I would.

Miroku: Did u say something Sango?

Sango: * sweat drops*. Umm ..oh... No.

LadyDeath: So Anyways, I am here to ask questions.

Inuyasha: What questions?

Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice!

LadyDeath: ok, we will start with you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Me? What the hell do you want to know?

LadyDeath: Well, first. Why are you such an asshole?

Inuyasha: What? me? ..No I am not!!!!!

Kagome: * murmuring* I'd say you are.

Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT KAGOME? DO YOU WANT TO SAY IT TO MY FACE?

Kagome: Come to think of this, yeah. SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: * eating dirt* u...u... why the hell did u do that for?

Kagome: That was for being an asshole.

LadyDeath: OK ..Ok chill ppl. I am here to ask questions, not to fight.

Shippo: Ye a I think I'm the only normal person in here

Inuyasha: I'm not an asshole! U R THE ONE WHO LIKES TO BITCH A LOT!

LadyDeath: ok question to Miroku. Is that true that u masturbating at a site of a guy?

Miroku: *shocked face* ME? OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! NO! ME? Why I would never!

LadyDeath: well...That's not what I heard.

Miroku: I'm not gay! I love girls to death! Y do u think I ask girls to bear my child?

LadyDeath: It's only a cover up.

Inuyasha: OMG! Miroku! Is that y u always wanted to go in the pond and take a bath with me?

Miroku: NO! That's not true.

Inuyasha: and u were touching my ass too!! And all that time I though it was a fish!

Miroku: No! Inuyasha, I would never! 

LadyDeath: ok here is something to think about...Who is miroku gay with?

Miroku: I'm not GA-

*A voice comes from the forest*

Miroku: *shit*

Kagome: *whispers* who is that?

Voice: Miroku. Oh, Miroku rabbit. Where r u?

Inuyasha: *looks at Miroku* Who is that?

Miroku: I-I-I........I have no idea. *Sweat drop*

*A voice is coming closer*

Kagome: Miroku Rabbit? What the...?

* Somebody comes out from the depth of forest* *Everyone looks at the figure with shock*

Inuyasha: HOLLY SHIT! *Drops on the ground and laugh his ass off*

Miroku: *embarrassed, blushing with shock* *murmuring* great!

Kagome: omg..I can't believe my eyes...Sesshomaru?!

Sesshomaru: *Trying to hide his lipstick* Mikoru! What is the meaning of this?! I though we were suppose to meet here. What the Fuck are they doing here?

Inuyasha: Hey there big brother, nice skirt u got on! *Starts laughing his ass off again*

*Everything turns black and we see a figure in the skies. It's non other than Kikyo*

Kikyo: Ahh. How nice, everyone is here *walking towards Inuyasha, * ok Inuyasha, I'm here to kill u!

Kagome: oh, drop the crap, today no one is fighting.

Kikyo: U shut up little girl! Inuyasha is gonna die today! *walks toward Kagome, than trips and falls*

LadyDeath: oh, Kikyo, just the person I wanted to see. I got a question for u.

Kikyo: A question? u can't ask me questions, I'm a godd-.... Sesshomaru? What the Fuck are u wearing?

Sesshomaru: ah. shit LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kikyo: Is that a skirt?

Sesshomaru: SHUT UP BEFORE I TELL EVERY ONE!

Kikyo: *looks shocked* u tell, u die.

Sesshomaru: don't make me come over there!

Kagome: *tells Inuyasha* there's nothing worse than two chicks fighting.

Inuyasha: *drops on the ground again with laughter*

LadyDeath: Sesshomaru? What did u want to tell us about Kikyo?

Kikyo: umm ... Heheh .. Nothing. He wasn't gonna tell anything...Right Fluffy?

Sesshomaru: ur mocking me!

Kikyo: HELL YEA! I mean, no.

Sesshomaru: ok, u bitch. U smoke weed!

Kikyo:*shocked* How could u?!

Sesshomaru: oh come on, all u do is picking up weeds in the forest. Someone would soon find out, like I did. 

*everyone looks at Kikyo with shock*

Sesshomaru: the funny thing is that u teach young children how to pick up weeds too, ah... and how do u call them....is it "healing herbs"? Bitch Please, Healing herbs my ass.

Inuyasha: Kikyo..Is that true?

Kagome: Of course it's true! What else can they teach u in hell?

Kikyo: Ok Sessyfluff, u sold me out. How about I saw u and Miroku in the forest, in the lake, Naked!

Kagome: *pitiful face* We already know that they r gays.

Kikyo: *stunned* oh.

Sesshomaru: well I'm not done selling out yet. Kikyo Fucked Naraku!

Kikyo: Oh hell, I forgot about that

Inuyasha: u damn right it's hell, and u gonna go there if it's true!

Kagome: *mocking Inuyasha* I told u I saw them in the castle, and she was on the top too!

Inuyasha: Kikyo! Is that true?

Kikyo: Uh-huh. Why?

Inuyasha: * shocked*. What do you mean WHY? I thought that....I....How could you?

Kikyo: Oh cut the shit! We are not a couple any longer! And the only reason I screwed him was cuz I was horny.

* Naraku comes out from the forest, wearing only his pants.*

Naraku: Oh, Kikyo.......* Comes near her* Damn, you really fucked the shit out of me, I've been sleeping for 2 days and I am still tired.

Kikyo: * touching his chest* Yeah.... Baby, go rest. I'll see you tonight at midnight.

Naraku: * kissing her neck* Ok, I'll be waiting.

* Turns around, and starts to walk back to the forest.*

LadyDeath: Hey, Naraku, Wait up! I am here to ask some questions and I-

Naraku: * Turns and sees Sesshomaru in a skirt* Who is that sexy thing?

LadyDeath: Well.....That, would be Sesshomaru.

Naraku: OH SHIT? Did I call him sexy?! Ewwwww!!! Hey Sesshomaru, How does my ass look?* Turns around for Sesshomaru to see his ass.*

Sesshomaru: * gets horny.* Damn, I told you now to do that!

Naraku: * mocking Sesshomaru* Damn you are so gay!

Sesshomaru: I know! And it's not Sesshomaru anymore. It's Susan.

Naraku: * Drops on the ground and laughs his ass off.* Aight Susan, By the way skirt looks good on you.......hahahahahaha!

Inuyasha: Aha, So Kikyo, You with Naraku now, huh? FINE, THEN I'LL SCREW KAGOME!

Kagome: Oh, so you can screw me now, when you found that she cheated on you, huh?

Inuyasha: No, I can screw you now, cuz I want to. And you Kikyo, you bitch, I felt pity for you and that's all. 

Kikyo: HAH! That's what I felt for you!

LadyDeath: Ok, so Sango is the only one who doesn't have a man, rig-

* We hear the loud moans coming from the forest.*

LadyDeath: Sango? 

Kagome: Looks like someone is getting their groove on.

LadyDeath: hey Kagome, where's Sango?

Kagome: huh? I don't know.

*Everyone follows by the sound of moans*

Kagome: *Looks curious and surprised* Damn, I didn't know u could do it like that.

LadyDeath: Sango and Kouga?

Kagome: Kouga! How could u? Did u forget about last night?

LadyDeath: Damn Kagome, u screwed everyone!

Kagome: Me? What are u talkimg about, I have never had sex in my life!

Naraku: Really? What about that one time when u were getting all freaky?

Kikyo: Huh? U fucked my reincarnation? Where is my bow and arrow I'll pin ur dick to the tree.

Naraku: No baby it was before I knew u....Oh wait u were around longer than she was...I WAS HORNY I HAD TO GET LAID!

Inuyasha: Kagome u bitch how could u?!

Kagome: I needed to get some. But I couldn't from u CUZ OF U AND KIKYO!

Inuyasha:......I'm sorry Baby....

Kagome: *Comes closer to him* *Takes her hand and puts it on his croch* Wanno go now?

Inuyasha: *Takes her hand and walks toward the dojo*

LadyDeath: well...they're gone...

Kikyo and Naraku: well, we better go too *walk away*

Miroku: well that was fun

Sesshomaru: *already in his normal clothes* I can't belive u made me wear it, and call my self "Susan". I play gay nice thou. *Smiles and LadyDeath* Hey wanna take a ride?

LadyDeath: hell yea

Sango: Hey kouga! U were good at...u know...Wanna hook up some other time?

Kouga: lol, Yea, Sure

Miroku: Yea well, see ya, Ihave to find a girl

*Everyone leaves*

**The End**


End file.
